


Helena of Aralbad

by FaustianDevil



Series: Things are better if I stay [1]
Category: Syberia
Genre: F/M, Not advised to use as a pick up line, Not that I would know of course, Pretentious use of Faust quotes, it doesn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianDevil/pseuds/FaustianDevil
Summary: "Her lips suck forth my soul, see where it flies!Come, Helen, come, give me my soul again.Here will I dwell, for heaven is in these lips,And all is dross that is not Helena!"





	Helena of Aralbad

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be 666 words, but I fucked up.
> 
> Hey if you like my work go and give it some kudos or comments, would really appreciate it.

The former diva stood in front of the mirror and stared at the cold harsh reality that was facing right back at her, her former glory was long gone along with her voice, dark hair turned gray, soft pale skin wrinkled and the former light shining in her blue eyes faded. She sighed and turned her head away in disgust, not wanting to torture herself any longer with the fact that she was no longer the well known opera singer of the Soviet era, but a bitter old woman only longing for one final encore. A sudden voice behind her made her jump and bought her out of the darkness that lingered around her and in her thoughts.

\- Was this the face that launched a thousand ships,  
   And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?  
   Sweet Helen, make me immortal with a kiss.

The one reciting Marlowe’s Faust was none other than James the automaton, her butler, that was given to her by a former admirer and sweetheart, a love that never came to fruition and left her heartbroken, but the automaton’s company always reminded her of the days when he was still around and bought her some much needed joy even if it was slightly bittersweet. He rolled over to her side, took her hand, kissed it and continued on with his performance.

\- Her lips suck forth my soul, see where it flies!  
   Come, Helen, come, give me my soul again.  
   Here will I dwell, for heaven is in these lips,  
   And all is dross that is not Helena!

The recital bought a small smile to her features, but it was very short lived and faded as quickly as it came.

\- James, you’re as sweet as sugar for trying, but you know very well that I am no longer a Helen of Troy, so stop with this nonsense, I have come to accept reality as it is and so should you.  
\- Madame, if you may, let me be honest, you have not come to terms with anything, and it is only I who still sees that you are just as beautiful as ever.  
\- What’s so good about a faded and wan old woman to you if I may ask?  
\- You would know if you would see what I see, Madame.

With that he continued.

\- I will be Paris, and for love of thee,  
   Instead of Troy, shall Aralbad be sacked,

A slight girlish giggle escaped her at the slight change from the original play and he pulled her closer by the hand that he did not wish to let go of.

\- And I will combat with weak Menelaus,  
   And wear thy colours on my plumed crest,  
   Yea, I will wound Achilles in the heel,  
   And then return to Helen for a kiss.

A slight pink started to tint her cheeks and the smile returned to her features once again.

\- O, thou art fairer than the evening air  
   Clad in the beauty of a thousand stars …  
\- Stop now, James!  
\- … As you wish, but it is the truth, Madame.

He kissed her hand once again and finally let go of it.

\- If it’s from you then I have no reason not to believe it, yet I still need to ask you to stop. If one would hear you now they would surely get the wrong impression.  
\- Meaning?  
\- It almost sounds as if you are in love with me.  
\- Ah, yes … I … I can see what you mean, Madame … I apologize …

She still thanked him for the performance and went on with her business now with a smile, leaving the automaton to himself with his thoughts that carried the same darkness as hers did only minutes earlier, wishing for something that is out of reach, one longing for their former glory and the calling of the stage again and the other the courage to be like Paris stealing Helen from Troy to himself and never letting go ‘till his final breath and yet he was nothing more than a Faust in love with an illusion that never even was his in the first place. “We do not wish to give the wrong impression after all …” he muttered as he bowed his head low and went on with his business as well.


End file.
